Mistake or Fate?
by thedonf22
Summary: Ino drags Naruto off to the greatest night of his life, but come morning, was it all a mistake, or was it fate? NaruxIno some other minor pairings throughout. My first fic.


Hoooowdy Hooo. The Don here with my very first fic. I'm not a great writer, but I do enjoy it, as I enjoy my reading of other fics. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, as it cast its dying burst of color throughout the sky over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A young man walked silently through the peaceful twists and turns the worn dirt roads that lead him. His thoughts everywhere and nowhere as his feet carried him along, knowing exactly where to take their master without his conscious effort. Through the dimming village they carried him, street lamps flickering to life as the sun left its last whispers stretched across the horizon. Friendly cries trailed after the scatterbrained shinobi. From the various daywalkers making their final trips home for the night, to the nightowls just perking up for an evening on the town, everyone recognized the unmistakable ninja as he strolled. and as he walked, rounding a corner, he nearly knocked into a small group making their way in the opposite direction.

"Whoa there Naruto," Shikamaru spoke in a slightly more enthusiastic voice than his normal 'troublesome' drawl. As naruto recovered from his near fall he beamed up at his friends, the famous second generation Ino-Shika-Cho squad, "so troublesome."

"Hey guys, where are you headed this time of day? Tsunade-bachan isn't giving you guys a mission _now_ is she?" confusion riding Naruto of his previous destination.

"Of course not you knucklehead," cut in Ino before Shikamaru could even open his mouth. "We're going out on town tonight!"

"What do you mean? What's the big occasion?"

Ino and Choji both pulled Shikamaru into a one armed bear hug, "Shikamaru's getting MARRIED!" Shikamaru, thankful that the streets were nearly vacant, simply placed his fingers against his forehead, massaging the ringing from his pineapple hair.

"You two are so troublesome. I thought we were going to wait and tell everyone at once so I can get all pleasantries out of the way in one go." Shikamaru playfully pushed his two best friends off himself.

Naruto, shocked into a brief silence by the sudden news, was slowly coming to. "Wait…. Who in the world is going to marry you Shika? I mean I never see you with anyone but these two. WAIT! Don't tell me it's Ino!" _thump_ Ino stepped back from walloping Naruto over the head.

"Don't be such an idiot Naruto" Ino growled, a vein pulsing from her forehead.

"Then…. wait, don't tell me you and Choji have been going out? I mean, no offense, but you nevered seemed the type. But then again you guys have been friends even before the academy"

Again Naruto was knocked to the ground, Choji pulling back his gigantic fist from atop the blondes head. "Seriously Naruto, what the hell?"

"Well would you just tell me then, damn it!" Naruto yelled, nursing his two new lumps.

"Shikamaru is going to marry Temari, Gaara's sister, Naruto. He proposed last week, and waited until this afternoon to tell us!" Ino swooned over her own romantic thoughts of pale, dark haired boys, "so tonight we're taking Shika-kun here out for his bachelor party."

"Gaara's sister? I didn't even know you guys were going out? when did this happen?" Naruto scratched his head, still completely lost about the newly engaged.

"It's been since before the war. It was the chunin exams I was forced to help organize, just after you got back Naruto. We've been dating for nearly 5 years Naruto, I can't believe you didn't know. Didn't you just visit Gaara last month?" Shikamaru revealed.

"Well ya, but most of time we just talk about what its like being a Kage. and he helps train me for when Bachan finally decides to pass the hat off to me. And then we go out into the desert and a really good spar. I almost even hit him last time." Naruto went off with his latest excursion to the Land of Air.

"Naruto as much as we'd looove to stay and listen all about your little tussle with the Kazekage, we've got a lot of sake to drink and only one night to do it in." Ino cutting Naruto off as he was saying how big his latest rasengan was. Shikamaru gulped at the thought while Choji stiffened, his face growing slightly paler.

Just as the trio were about to turn and head towards the nearest bar, Ino reached over and grabbed Naruto by the sleeve. "Naruto, why don't you come with us? The more the merrier, and I don't want to be the only one out of us that isn't seeing anyone right now." She said dragging Naruto behind the group as they searched out their first establishment.

"But my ramen, she needs me!" Naruto cried, anime tears pouring down his face.

Shikamaru and Choji eyed the defeated orange-clad ninja with a sympathetic look. Tonight was going to be hectic, crazy night with those two blondes. A night they would never forget, and a night others would never remember.

* * *

And that's a wrap ladies, and germs. Let me know what you think, all criticism is welcome.

Recommendation time folks!

check out one of the first fics I read, and probably most of you have as well.

Serious Sam's series My Precious People his story link s/9374119 just had another update, and boy was it worth the wait!


End file.
